Chapter 12 - A Revolution In Evolution Part 2
"What's going on here?” asked Brock "This is Lilly's true power know as Evolution Impulse. It give's her the ability to completely transform into another evolution form." explained Tanza "What." said Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "Yea." nodded Aussa "Let see here." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at the pokémon. "Chevaleon the Armor Pokémon and a evolved form of Eevee. This pokémon's body is made of organic metals no man has seen before, very hard and light as no other. When threatened, this pokémon will try to avoid fighting, but if forced it will fight back using it's flail like tail to cause massive damage." said The pokédex Chevaleon was about two foot five grey-silver in color with four spike's around it's tail and violet colored eye's. "What do you mean...she's right in front of us!" Zack shouted "Just like I said...Now Lilly use Hidden Power!” shouted Timothy Just then Lilly started to glow with a blue energy surrounding her and a white ring of energy formed around her. The white ring of energy floated from around Lilly, went around Shokutup and Akulltup withdrew into both of then causing a large explosion. "Oh no Shokutup!" shouted Zack "Akulltup!' shouted Josh When the dust cleared both Shokutup and Akulltup were on the ground unconscious. "Better luck next time." smiled Timothy "All man we lost." said Zack as he returned Shokutup to it's pokéball. "Oh well." shrugged Josh as he return Akulltup to it's pokéball. "I can't believe it. He beat them both." said Artemis Tony was typing on the small device before he closed it up and put it in pocket. "Well now it's my turn." smiled Tony as he walked pass Zack and Josh. "Nice work Lilly." smiled Timothy Just then she started to glow and when she stopped she was back to normal. "Alright you ready for the second round?" asked Timothy "Veee." smiled Lilly happily nodding her head. "She's back to normal." said Misty "Wow that's amazing." marveled Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "Lilly is very powerful and that special transforming ability of her's make's it so she can adapt to almost and situation. This in turn make's Lilly potentially Timothy's strongest pokémon." said Jamie "Alright it's my turn now. Zvarritup let's do this." said Tony as he threw out his pokéball. Zvarritup looked much like it's counter part's Shokutup, Akulltup, Baritup, and Flaketup, but it was almost completely black. Its stomach and face was grey, while he had like a gold armor around its body. "Wow that Zvarritup look's strong." noted Eria "Yea." agreed Aussa "Zvarritup...." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Zvarritup the Shadow Caller Pokémon and the evolved form of Shumetup. Zvarritup looks fearsome and can paralyzes his opponents just by looking at them, but they are actually quite friendly. Zvarritup are very fast pokémon they are shown to have deadly accuracy and they are shown to really strong as well." said The pokédex "Alright we'll make the first move. Zvarritup use Faint Attack!” shouted Tony Zvarritup dashed toward Lilly, but just before it hit her it disappeared. "Brace yourself Lilly." said Timothy "Eee." said Lilly looking around. Just then Zvarritup reappeared beside Lilly and hit her with it's paw sending her sliding back. "Now use Dark Pulse Zvarritup!” shouted Tony Zvarritup opened it's mouth creating a ball of purple and black energy firing a beam of circle's at Lilly which hit her and caused her to slide back a bit. "Alright Lilly use Evolution Impulse!” shouted Timothy "Veee!“ shouted Lilly as she started to shine. When she stopped she had transformed again, but this time into a different pokémon. She was about two foot five, brown fur, two large teeth, pointy ear's, blue eye's, a white skeleton structure around it's neck, front shoulder, belly and bottom tail. It had gray band like figures around it's leg and tail with a gray patch on it's head. "She changed again, but this time into a different pokémon." said Ash pointing his pokédex at her. "Fossileon the Prehistoric Fossil Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. With a massive muscular body and a hard-stone armor, this pokémon is the living image of a prehistoric hunter. Besides being heavy, this pokémon reaches great speed in short ranged races. It's head and tails are made to be used in both attack and defense." said The pokédex "Chu...Pika." said Pikachu "Now use Tail Whip." said Tony Zvarritup dashed toward Lilly and jumped up in the air hitting her in the face with it's tail before landing behind her. "That move lowered Lilly's defense smart." noted Hinta "Why do you say that?" asked Brock "Lilly can transform into one of the seventeen type's of pokémon. Each of the Eevee evolution has a different type and when Lilly transform's into one she get's a few added benefits. Fossileon is a rock type pokémon so it increase's her defense a little." explained Hinta "Oh i see...." said Misty “But any pokémon using Tail Whip wagging it butt it funny.” snickered Alice "Use Crunch Zvarritup." said Tony "Double Team Lilly." said Timothy Zvarritup rushed toward Lilly and got ready to bite down on Lilly, but she started to glow and she created ten copy's of herself surrounding Zvarritup. "Sorry, but that Shadow Ball barrage won't work on me." smiled Tony "Maybe, but Zvarritup not using that. Lilly use Hidden Power!” shouted Timothy "What." said Tony Just then all the Lilly's started to glow with a blue energy surrounding her then a with ring appeared around Zvarritup. "Watch out Zvarritup. Jump up!” shouted Tony and Zvarritup jumped out the middle of the ring into the sky. "Your not going anywhere. Now Lilly finish it Shadow Ball!” shouted Timothy All of a sudden all the Lilly's started to create a ball of black energy and fired the shadow back toward the center of the ring. When all the attack's collided it caused and explosion sending a blast upward catching Zvarritup in the blast. "No Zvarritup!" shouted Tony When the dust cleared Zvarritup landed behind Lilly on the ground unconscious. "And that's that." smiled Timothy The Lilly copy's disappeared as she started to glow and when she stop she was normal again and she happily skipped toward Timothy. "Vee." laughed Lilly happily as she sat down in front Timothy. "I can't believe I lost." smiled Tony as he returned Zvarritup to it's pokéball. "No way...he beat Tony with ease." said Artemis "Thanks for the battle Tony. It was refreshing." smiled Timothy "Even though I wasn't able to put up much of a fight it was still fun to face The Cosmic Dragon. Your still as strong as ever." laughed Tony "What...you mean this guy is the cosmic dragon. No wonder we couldn't win." said Artemis "Well at least you tried. So what’s up with this research that I hear you doing?” asked Timothy “It‘s just something we‘re doing for Professor Willow" said Tony "Oh." said Timothy “Hay Timothy have you seen Lessa or any of the other Evo Sister around? I could get some good Eevee data from them?" asked Tony “Nope I haven’t seen Lessa in over a year.” said Timothy “Yeah she told me that you had come back. I saw her last week, but it’s hard to keep track of that girl. Anyway if you see any of them tell them that I was looking for them.” laughed Tony as he held out his hand. "Sure thing." nodded Timothy as they shook hands. Tony and his brother's all waved good-bye as they all headed toward the other end of the park. Timothy and his group all said their good-bye's to Tia and Ketsu as they all left out of the park and then they all headed out of the town. "Alright on through Black-Out forest!” shouted Ash "Chu!” shouted Pikachu To Be Continued....................... Category:Season 2 Content